Fire and flame
by DINOSKULL
Summary: This is about two brothers who have powers of all sorts, their friends hold different powers and strengths. Will continue the story when/if it gets any good previews


**summary:** _this is about to boys and there troubles and powers. Their friends with magic and strength._

**owner: **_I do own this and the characters, I was bored and had decided to make a story of my own. If you like it please right a review I will continue if you guys like/love it also I'd love to hear your opinions :) thank you hope you enjoy!_

**FIRE AND FLAME**

The day started off normal but then somehow changed, it all began at Weflers Elementary School. Valen was sitting at his desk looking out the window day dreaming when he heard one of the girls in his class scream. that got his attention. When Valen looked back at the girl, she was looking at him with complete horror written all over her face. He didn't know what was so he ran out of class to the bathroom to look in the mirror, when he looked he saw nothing but when his brother came running in Valen could tell he was confused. "What is it I heard a girl scream and you go running out of your classroom"

"I don't know is there something wrong with me?" Valen asked scared

"Other than you have big white nubs sticking out of your jacket" the moment Zain said this he realized that, that was not normal for a kid of nine years. Valen turned in the mirror to see if his younger brother was just teasing him like they always do, but when he looked in the mirror he could see that his brother was not lying. Soon the nubs began to grow and grow until right in front of both thier eyes were a set of pure white wings covered in the softest of fur. Zain reached out to touch them when he heard someone coming, so thinking fast he shoved Valen into the nearest stall and leaning on it to make sure no one sees his brother. All of a sudden Hivil comes running Into the bathroom with his sword held at the ready, "What is it?! What's wrong?!" Hivil said

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong" Zain said nervous. Right then Valen slipped in the stall making a bunch of commotion, "what was that?" Hivil asked worried

"It's nothing probably just a rat" Zain lied

"More like a dog, but yeah it's probably nothing" Hivil tried not to sound sarcastic, even though Hivil could see Valen sneakers under the stall but no Valen. Hivil then just walked out of the bathroom giving them some space and time as he did so he got his sword ready just incase. When Hivil left Zain ran over to the bathroom door and locked it so no one else could come in. After Zain locked the door the stall door slammed open and out burst a six foot by eight foot pure white dragon covered in short soft fur with one green eye and one blue. The dragon came running at Zain, but stopped right in front of his face, sat on the floor and hunched over making them face to face. "Hehe, Valen?! Are you over there?! I could really use some help!" Zain tried, hopping that Valen would reply but all he got was the dragon's tail wagging and it make a low growl. Zain thought of that as a threat and backed up, as he did he saw a gap between him and the stall his brother was in. Zain ran right through the gap and right to the stall, all the dragons reaction was to move to the side and watch what Zain was doing. "Are you okay?" Zain stopped dead in his tracks "hello? Who's there?" Zain replied, He was confused it was like the voice was in his head.

"It's Valen, Zain you should know your own brother" Valen was very confused of his brothers actions, so he sat there and waited for his brother to turn and look at him.

"Valen?! We're are you?!" Zain still didn't know but he followed the voice to the dragon.

"V-Valen? are you in there?" Zain stared at the dragon waiting for a reply.

"no" The dragon sounded confused to Zain. He looked up at the dragon's face and when he saw the two different coloured eyes Zain knew then that, that giant beast was his older brother.

After Zain realized that his brother was a dragon. He also got the realization that he somehow had to get his beast of a brother out of the bathroom, and out of the school with no one noticing. "Ok how are we going to do this valen?"

"We might need some help..." Valen said as he remember that Hivil had come running in earlier when he slipped and started flying in the stall. "No Valen we don't need Hivil's help getting you out of the school"

"But we might. Plus he's got a sword and it would be easier with him cause everyone doesn't pay him any attention."

"But Valen he'll mess everything up"

"Zain he's your best friend just go ask him"

"Fine! But you have to hide"

"Fine ok just tell him First and I'll come when you tell me to come out" with that Valen squeezed down the little hallway to the last bathroom stall and squished himself into it. When Valen got into the stall Zain noticed that he couldn't quite close the door, so he went over slammed it shut and Valen locked it. When that was done Zain left the bathroom to find Hivil, when he went to Hivil's classroom and waited in the door for him. Hivil looked up to see Zain standing in the doorway waiting for him, then ran out the door to meet with him and talk. "What is it?"

"Come with me, we need your help"

"We? Who's we?"

"Me and Valen, who else?"

"I don't know. Anyway let's go" and with that they ran down the school hall to the bathroom and Zain stopped him before they entered.

"Before we go in I need to tell you that... Well just don't freak out" Zain was not sure how Hivil was going to handle what was waiting for him. As they walked into the bathroom Zain closed and locked the door so that no one could see Valen or hear what there would be."ok so don't freak ou..." Before Zain could finish, the stall door that Valen was in started creaking and soon enough the door came flying off and hit the wall. Followed by Valen falling out and running up to Zain and Hivil, at that very moment Hivil drew his sword and pushed Zain behind him "Stay back!" He yelled trying to keep the dragon away.


End file.
